


Roses

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Weddings, karasuno fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Suga attends an engagement party alone, not what you would expect from a married man on his anniversary but sometimes the universe has other plans.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 9





	Roses

_“I promise I will be there, I am just processing a perp. — Stall for me? Please? Love you.”_

Sugawara sighed at his cellphone. That was well over an over ago. Now he was a lonely guy standing at the bar of a nice restaurant on an upscale side of town—that he had never been to before. His salary as an elementary school teacher certainly couldn’t afford the luxurious menu or flashy drinks but tonight the bill was on Hinata and his pro player earnings. 

Suga tucked his phone in his pocket and set down the delicate bouquet of white lilies wrapped in parchment paper and tied with a burlap bow. He had meant to hunt down Yachi as soon as he arrived—with Daichi at his side—and hand the flowers to her congratulating her and Hinata on their recent engagement. 

Even if it weren’t for the media trying to capture glimpses of the pair’s relationship Suga was certain the bashful blond had far more attention on her than she could cope with or ever want. But it had been years since their tight-knit friend group had a wedding to celebrate and the Karasuno grads—along with friends from several other schools—had gathered to express their overwhelming joy that the anxious couple was _finally_ tying the knot. 

Apparently, Tsukki, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi had a running bet about when the pair would get engaged. A tipsy Kageyama lamented during his speech about how he and Tsukki both owed Yamaguchi a chunk of change which was unfair since Yamaguchi was unlikely to forcefully collect his husband’s share of the debt. The tall blond look rather smug as Yamaguchi cheered and congratulated the couple. 

Sugawara sat with Asashi and Tanaka rolling his eyes at the former first year’s speeches. He certainly wasn’t about to admit that he himself had a running bet with Daichi and he couldn’t wait to cash in on that—it didn’t matter that they were together, a bet was a bet. A smile graced his soft features. So much had changed since then.

_He recalled the memory fondly on a cool off day in which they had gone to a nearby park to play volleyball. What began as a casual pastime that they swore would be friendly competition became a brutal one-on-one between himself and Daichi. The pair sat down in a nearby field and collapsed backward into the grass, chuckling at the condition they were in. Daichi teased about how out of shape they were while Suga gave Daichi’s bicep a squeeze as if to counter his words._

_Their conversation slowly turned to their ‘problem children’ as Sugawara’s fingers intertwined with Daichi’s. “When do you think Hinata will ask Yachi to marry him? Should we let him know that she likes him?” Suga joked playfully and it made Daichi chuckled with delight. Even after years that laugh and smile could make Suga feel absolutely weightless. With Daichi, all things were possible._

_The dark-haired man sighed. “I think even Hinata finally realizes that. But I mean look at how long we took to acknowledge our feelings?” Daichi rolled onto his side, reaching across to grab for his husband’s left hand. “How long did it take me to get this ring on your finger?”_

_Suga let out a puff of air, “Too long.” Daichi laughed and brushed Suga’s bangs out of his face. “But isn’t it a bit different for us? All things considered?” He understood the point Daichi was attempting to make but the barriers a woman and man would face when confessing seemed monumentally dwarfed by his own dilemma when falling for his best friend. He not only risked a friendship but his family’s support and approval._

_Daichi hummed thoughtfully as he leaned in to press a kiss to Suga’s forehead. He lingered resting his plump lips on the other’s forehead, “We were friends first. We always had feelings for each other and it took quite some time for us to admit that to each other. I have to say it. I think our first years took after us. Maybe they paid too much attention to us after all.”_

_Moments like this eased his mind. The calculated risk in being with Daichi was worth every cost if it meant these peaceful times. Sure he worried about him frequently given his job was not without danger and they certainly made no effort to hide their relationship. Not anymore at least._

_But Daichi was his anchor even when he was lost at sea. It was Suga’s turned to laugh and his eyes remained glued on the gold band glimmering on his own hand, “Must be a Karasuno thing.”_

_“Must be,” Daichi agreed, pressing another kiss to Suga’s forehead._

“I made it!” The familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts as Daichi sat down next to him grabbing for his hand and resting a bouquet of red roses down on the table. Asahi and Tanaka greeted him excitedly musing about how it had been _ages_ since they all hung out.

“Glad you could make it,” Suga teased playfully pushing a drink towards his husband. 

“Ooohhh someone is in trouble with the teacher,” Tanaka teased and Asahi snickered into the neck of his beer bottle. 

Daichi waved them off, turning to Suga. “Sorry, you won’t believe the night I had babe,” Daichi shook his head, “He chose to begin resisting arrest once we were back at the station. Otherwise, I could’ve at least given you a better timeline.” 

“Well, I haven’t been able to sneak in to meet with the happy couple so you haven’t missed a thing. Other than these two taking advantage of the open bar,” Suga smirked gave Daichi’s hand a squeeze. “I let you know that I got flowers for Yachi and aren’t roses a bit romantic for a friend, especially _red_?”

Daichi looked down at with a slight smirk—he was certainly pleased with himself, “Well they aren’t for Hinata and Yachi. They are for my handsome, patient, loving husband.” 

“You had me at handsome, lost me at patient, but brought it back with loving,” Suga teased looking up into the eyes of the love of his life. They had come along way from the nervous third years who were in denial of their feelings, hoping that their mutual blossoming affection would shrivel up and die. 

Now they had spent years nurturing it, allowing it to grow into the relationship they cherished. “They are lovely, thank you.” 

Daichi’s larger hands gave his hand a comforting squeeze, “Of course. Do you think we will have any luck meeting the lucky couple? —You know so we can get out of here? I would prefer to not have to break up any bar fights between the Miya twins.” 

Suga squinted to attempt to look past the crowd surrounding the pair. “Even if I have to run down Kiyoko and Tanaka to get my picture and go? Yes. We will see them.” 

Daichi laughed and got up leading Suga through the crowd towards the newly engaged pair. _They seem as smitten as I expected._ Suga thought to himself with a smile. Hinata had his arm wrapped around her waist lowly as she spun some blond strands of hair around her finger, nervously. 

After some small talk, passing Yachi the flowers and announcing proudly that the red roses were for himself, Suga and Daichi wished the pair well. Yachi and Hinata both wrapped them in hugs and thanked them for their support. 

As soon as they exited the building and the cold air hit his face Suga relaxed. Suga tugged Daichi away from the restaurant and turned to look up at him in the cool evening atmosphere. His husband tripped slightly and stumbled after him. Sugawara snickered tracing Daichi’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, “Do you think they realized that they planned their engagement party on _our_ anniversary?” 

“Nope! They are too foolish and in love,” he said running his hand up and down his husband’s slim back. His dark brows quirked in amusement, “Do you think that they realize just how salty you are about that fact.” It had been a few years since they tied the knot but certainly, it was a day neither of them would forget. 

Suga’s smile dropped for a second before it returned and he snorted, “No, but I guess I just happened to pick an amazing day to marry the man of my dreams to the point that we now share it with our former first years that were immersed in an epic competition of mutual pining that has led to the Karasuno high school’s volleyball club romance of the century.” 

Daichi chuckled deeply pulling him in closer to his body, “Hey it’s kinda cute. It’s like watching our children grow up and find their way in this crazy world. Besides, that’s _our_ title.” 

“I’ll give you that one,” Sugawara settled before getting on his tiptoes to press his lips to Daichi’s. 


End file.
